Icarus Ferdinand
Icarus was the schools gentle giant - bigger than everyone else in class in both height and weight until a chance encounter with a cremated succubus during a fieldtrip. Transformed along with his best friend Nathan Corothers he was transformed from an overweight teenager into a Amazonian female succubus and the protective guardian of the new Ansland Clan. Characteristics * Name: Icarus Ferdinand * Aliases: Syren, Icei Ferdinand * Age: 16 (turned 18) * Hair: Nutty blonde (pre-transformation), Crystal ice blue (post transformation) * Eyes: Grey (pre-transformation), pale ice blue (post transformation) * Likes: Food, big meals, looking after others, cooking, giving gifts, making others happy, art, cute TV shows, being called a woose, people getting on * Dislikes: People hurting her friends, being yelled at, arrogant people, hypocrites, ideologues * Family: Appearance Casual Prior to his transformation Icarus was huge. Standing in at 6'4ft he was almost as wide as he was tall, being heavily obese due to medical issues. Still he was at least some muscle and was a huge presence everywhere he went. He had nutty blonde hair that was quite messy, with pale freckled skin and a very chubby face with a double chin. He often wore clothes that were large even on him, but with bright colours like yellow or orange, with joggers and large boots. Icarus initial transformation was largely him loosing a ton of weight and becoming skinnier and skinnier, with him almost dronwing in his clothes due to how huge they were. He was happy to loose weight but began to get scared as his hair grew lighter and shifted colour towards a platinum blonde as well as his manhood shrinking. After escaping his or now her cocoon Icarus is now fully female yet had grown in height up to a huge 6'5ft with a powerfully muscular Amazonian form with defined muscular arms, and long legs heart shaped read that were toned and yet feminine. She had a slight and gradual waist, very wide hips and a incredible G-cup chest. Moreover her hair had shifted to an ice crystal like blue which grew down past her now board shoulders. She also has two sets of bangs, a pair of shorter bangs at the front of her eyes that grow down to her now light crystal blue eyes and a second pair behind her ears that grow down and slip into her generous cleavage. Still Icarus takes to being a woman really well, loving her new athletic body. She often wears sleeveless and strapless dresses which while go down to her shins split at her thigh and thus show off her legs and are kept up only by her titanic chest. She likes to wear arm gloves and in addition thigh high socks, claiming they allow maximum movement but cover as much as possible. Succubus As a succubus Icarus has four horns two skeeping back over his head from behind his front bangs and another pair growing out above his ears which grow out and then curl and sweep backwards. Clan Attire Background Personality Skills/Abilities Powers Skills Equipment Relationships Gallery Voice Actor *''Icarus'': Scott McCord *''Icei'': Megan Fahlenbock Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Sucucbus Category:Ansland Clan Category:The Yagiri Household